


offer me that deathless death

by sacredstoner



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Butt Plugs, Church Sex, Dom Hubert von Vestra, Dom/sub, Edging, Electroplay, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Kinky, Kinky sex, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Public Humiliation, Public Vibrator Play, Punishment, Sensation Play, Sub Ferdinand von Aegir, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredstoner/pseuds/sacredstoner
Summary: Ferdinand knows little yet of death. Hubert brings him closer to it.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 65





	offer me that deathless death

He looks down at his prey and takes a moment to admire his sheer beauty.  
Ferdinand’s curls are loose, now draped invitingly across the sweat-slick, purpled stains that bloom harshly against the delicate, milky curve of his neck. Hubert takes a golden red strand in his gloved hand and twirls it slowly around his finger, reveling in the shameful flush that rises in the man’s cheeks.  
“Will you beg?”  
“Never.” Ferdinand turns away, his face dark with defeat and anger. “You disgust me.”  
Hubert’s eyes narrow, and he pulls cruelly at the strand of hair he has looped around his finger, bringing the other man close to his face. The strangled noise that comes out of Ferdinand’s throat makes him growl in impatience.  
“You see, your body suggests otherwise,” he hisses.  
Ferdinand’s reply is reduced to a harsh whine as Hubert presses his knee cruelly into his throbbing crotch.  
“I wonder, my lord… What other sounds can come out of that pretty mouth of yours?” He releases his grip on Ferdinand’s hair and traces a finger along his chin, savoring the restrained shivers that the slight touches elicit. He smiles coldly as his hand settles around the base of the other man’s slender neck. “Say… If I were to do this?”  
Ferdinand jolts as Hubert presses his thumb to his windpipe, and a stifled moan escapes his throat as he bucks into Hubert’s knee. “Hu – ah!”  
“Or this?” He reaches down with his other hand and slides a finger up along Ferdinand’s length, savoring the way his hips and back arch into his touch so gracefully. He can only imagine the shame Ferdinand must be feeling by now, and a smile graces his lips at the mere thought of it. “And this?” He wraps his hand gently around Ferdinand and runs his thumb teasingly across his tip,  
“Oh, my lord…” He leans down and flicks his tongue around the shell of Ferdinand’s ear, evoking another weak moan. “...What a mess you are. How can I help you? What do you need?” He bares his teeth and bites sharply at the tender skin underneath Ferdinand’s ear.  
“Ah! Hubert!” Ferdinand thrashes against the other man’s weight, but to no avail. He’s helpless as Hubert bites down harder, this time sucking roughly.  
“Just tell me what you need, my lord,” he whispers tauntingly as he pulls away. He can feel a growing hardness against his knee, and he smirks knowingly as Ferdinand’s breaths grow audibly more labored.  
“I – I need you,” Ferdinand gasps, abandoning any leftover semblance of pride. “I need you, Hubert. Please.”  
“Very well.”

* * *

Undressing Ferdinand ends up turning on Hubert more than he’d prepared for, and he begins to grow impatient. He starts with the silk cravat, now dirtied with traces of their earlier sparring match. Tears are falling from Ferdinand’s eyes now, leaving wet tracks through the sand that dusts his cheeks, and he turns away as Hubert toys with the soiled silk.  
“Look at me,” he whispers. “I want you to watch me as I defile you.”  
Ferdinand shuts his eyes tight as Hubert’s grip on his cravat tightens.  
“Ashamed, are we?” He muses. “That won’t do.” He pulls hard at the cloth, tightening the fabric around Ferdinand’s throat, and laughs sharply as the other man chokes back a moan. “I thought I told you to listen,” he hisses. “Look at me.”  
Ferdinand chokes back a broken sob and turns to look at Hubert through red-rimmed eyes. Almost immediately, the fabric around his neck goes limp.  
“You see?” Hubert grabs Ferdinand’s chin with a gloved hand and admires the angry color that rises in the nobleman’s cheeks. “That wasn’t so bad now, was it?”  
Disgraced and defeated, Ferdinand complies wordlessly as Hubert begins to undress him. Each undone button on his typically spotless shirt reveals more of that pale, unmarked skin, and even Hubert is forced to ignore the growing hardness in his pants as he thinks of all the ways he’ll be able to leave his mark on such a clean, unsullied canvas.  
With his shirt finally undone and his hair falling loose from its silken ribbon under the silver moonlight, Ferdinand looks like a marble statue. His body is leaner and harder than his typically stuffy clothes let on, and Hubert revels in the way he trembles, how his chest heaves with apprehension. He decides to take his time moving onto Ferdinand’s pants, and slowly removes one glove.  
Hubert traces one cold finger across his nipple, evoking a stifled moan. “How does that feel?”  
Ferdinand shakes his head violently and whines in response, his eyelashes wet with tears.  
“No?” Hubert flicks his nipple absentmindedly and holds back a moan of his own as Ferdinand bucks up into him in response. “Let’s see… How about this?”  
Before Ferdinand can realize what he’s doing, he feels his body jolt upwards as a sharp pain courses through his chest. Hubert hisses as he feels Ferdinand rut into his own growing hardness, and the surprise accidentally sends another jolt of electricity down his hand. There’s a momentary tussle as Ferdinand fights back, his hands clawing at Hubert’s arm in vain.  
“Hubert, please – I – ah!” His words are muffled short as Hubert roughly shoves his balled-up cravat between his teeth.  
“I told you,” he snarls, “to behave.”  
He’s growing impatient now, and he pulls his glove back on as he watches the other man fall limply to the ground underneath him, his words reduced to nothing more than wretched whimpers.  
He takes no time in removing Ferdinand’s pants. He pulls them off quite violently, taking no heed to the sound of some of the seams ripping open. Despite Hubert’s roughness, Ferdinand lies limp, providing no sort of response to the disgrace he endures.  
Now fully naked, the nobleman looks even more beautiful under the light of the full moon.  
“Look at you,” Hubert remarks icily. “Duke Ferdinand von Aegir, naked and sullied, legs spread wide open for another man to defile him.” He leans forward, inhaling the sweaty, heady scent that rises from Ferdinand’s neck, and reaches down to trace his hand, still tingling with electricity, along Ferdinand’s twitching length. The nobleman jolts as Hubert runs his tongue against the curve of his neck, and shivers as he feels him whisper against the sensitive, wet skin. “Pathetic.”

Hubert enters him without warning, his slick, gloved fingers rough against Ferdinand’s virgin walls. The moans that rise from his throat are muffled by another gloved hand, and he begins to cry pitifully as sweat and saliva run down his jaw unchecked.  
What a sight, Hubert thinks, almost in awe. He spread his fingers apart ever-so-slightly inside Ferdinand, and groans as he feels himself twitch at the cry it evokes from the disgraced nobleman.  
He pulls his fingers out just as suddenly as he’d entered, and watches with merciless satisfaction as Ferdinand falls back to the ground listlessly, his length twitching painfully. He’s too dazed by arousal to notice when Hubert turns to the side and reaches with his other hand for his vulnerary pouch, which had been discarded on the floor earlier during their sparring match.  
Once he has it in his grasp, he turns back to Ferdinand, his eyes dark with cruel pleasure, and traces his other sullied, gloved hand across the nobleman’s lips.  
“How does your shame taste?” He spits roughly into Ferdinand’s mouth and drags him up by the tangled mess of his hair. “I’m not done yet.”  
Ferdinand’s eyes, red-rimmed and teary, grow wide when Hubert reaches into his vulnerary pouch and pulls out the object he’d been looking for. Even through his leather glove Hubert can feel the sharp chill of the smooth metal plug.  
“I’ll take good care of you, my lord,” he says, voice dripping with sadistic mock reassurance. “But I’ll need you to cooperate.”  
Ferdinand inhales sharply and whines wretchedly as Hubert traces the cold tip of the plug along his throbbing length.  
“Can you do that for me this time? Will you be good?” He pauses, circles the plug around Ferdinand’s tip, and laughs cruelly as he feels a harsh shiver run through the man’s body.  
Ferdinand nods weakly, blinking hard against the tears that are gathering now in the corners of his eyes, and bites down on his makeshift gag in fear.  
“Good boy.” He smiles purrs.

* * *

With Ferdinand on his back before him, legs raised, Hubert can finally see the full elegance of the nobleman’s smooth, war-hardened body. Even just the way his narrow hips spread into those broad, hard shoulders is enough to make him want to lose control momentarily.  
He takes a moment to restrain himself and regain his breath before he reaches forward to touch that tempting, creamy skin. Even the slightest touch is enough to make Ferdinand jolt, he realizes, and the thought brings him cold pleasure.  
“How sensitive,” he muses quietly as he ghosts circles along Ferdinand’s hip bones with the tip of the plug. Ferdinand moans a muffled shout as he attempts to keep his hips from bucking forward, but to no avail.  
“Did you say something?” Hubert asks smoothly.  
Ferdinand whines in response.  
Hubert traces the tip of the plug down Ferdinand’s length and brings it to an agonizing stop at the edge of his crack, reveling in the raw moans that Ferdinand lets out.  
“Tell me what you want, my lord,” he whispers. He drags the plug slowly along the length of Ferdinand’s crack, evoking more faltering shivers, and stops just shy of the lord’s tight, pink hole, where he pauses to trace more teasing circles.  
The nobleman lets out another long, broken moan, which breaks into a cry as Hubert prods the opening of the hole ever-so-slightly with the cold metal. Hubert grits his teeth and holds back a moan of his own. He can’t hold back any longer; he wants nothing more right now than to hear those raw cries.  
Ferdinand isn’t completely ready; he knows this. He’s so tight, so sensitive, that Hubert had barely fit two fingers inside of him earlier. But Hubert doesn’t want to wait another moment.  
Without warning, he thrusts the plug deep into Ferdinand. He savors the violent scream that pierces the air as the plug is swallowed up to the hilt, and watches as the young duke arches his hips deep against the pain.  
It’s beautiful.  
Holding back another moan, Hubert reaches forward and pulls the dirty silk from Ferdinand’s mouth. It comes away dripping with saliva, leaving strands across Ferdinand’s sweat-soaked neck and chest. How dirty, Hubert thinks with bemusement. He pulls the plug out partially and slowly, deliberately, straightens out the dirty silk cloth.  
“H-Hubert!” Ferdinand squirms underneath him and cries hoarsely as Hubert teasingly twists the plug around and around inside him. “Hubert, please –” His words are cut off into a vulgar shout as he feels something cold and wet wrap tightly around his base.  
“You thought I would just take this off?” Hubert laughs ruthlessly. “It seems I’ve found a much better use for this. Look at you,” he croons as he secures the cravat in a tight knot. “The prime minister’s son, wrapped in his own filth.”  
The knot secure, Hubert rises to his knees and grabs Ferdinand’s hair, pulling his head forward and forcing him to arch back up painfully. The sight of his face, flushed pink and dripping with sweat and tears and saliva, only makes Hubert pull harder.  
“Does it hurt?” He snakes his other hand down to the plug, pausing every once in a while to drag his fingertips along Ferdinand’s heaving body.  
“Yes,” Ferdinand gasps. “Please.”  
Hubert clicks his tongue and shakes his head. “I told you to be patient, did I not?” He wraps his gloved hand around the plug and begins to twist it slowly, drawing forth a pitiful sob. “If you don’t listen,” he purrs, “I’ll have no choice but to do this.”  
An almost animal scream rises from Ferdinand’s throat as Hubert sends a long bolt of electricity coursing through the metal plug. He thrashes violently under Hubert, crying out, but to no avail.  
“How pitiful,” Hubert whispers as the electricity fizzles to a stop. “You’re quite a mess. Shall we get you cleaned up?”  
Ferdinand can only whimper in response.  
“Come here.” Dazed and consumed with arousal and pain, Ferdinand complies, shifting against the floor in Hubert’s arms until he faces him completely. “Good boy,” he says softly. Kneeling above Ferdinand, he slowly begins to remove his soiled gloves.  
“Maybe I should reward you for being so obedient.” He kneels down and flicks his tongue across the sweat pooling in Ferdinand’s collarbone, eliciting a weak shiver. “How does that sound? Hmm?” He lets his teeth graze the bone ever-so-slightly, just enough to make Ferdinand jolt again, and pulls away once more.  
“Let’s get you dressed first,” he whispers.


End file.
